powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Kinkyu Gattai Victory Robo
"Emergency Fusion! Victory Robo!" 99Machines (９９マシン, Kyū Kyū Mashin) / Victory Robo (ビクトリーロボ, Bikutorī Robo): The team's first giant robot that is formed from the command of "Emergency Fusion!" (緊急合体！, Kinkyū Gattai!). It is armed with the Braver Sword (ブレイバーソード, Bureibā Sōdo), a magical sword that was supercharged with Plus Energy, enabling it to destroy the Minus Energy in the Giant Ghost Saima Beasts with its Victory Prominence (ビクトリープロミネンス, Bikutorī Purominensu) attack. Victory Robo is also equipped with extendable arms used in Rapid Ladder Bomber (連続ラダーボンバー, Renzoku Radā Bonbā) attack (where the arms extend and deliver long-range punches) as well as arm mounted fire extinguishers. Other attacks include Screw Spin Ladder (スクリュースピンラダー, Sukuryū Supin Radā), Windmill Ladder (ウィンドミルラダー, Windomiru Radā), and Ladder Wheel Crash (ラダーホイールクラッシュ, Radā Hoīru Kurasshu). It was damaged along with LinerBoy in the finale by Dark King Zylpheeza and Salamandes Dragon, but in the Timeranger vs. GoGo-V special, the Timerangers brought it back from the past to help fight off the combined Spell-Master Pierre and Boribaru. It was regretfully returned to the past shortly afterwards in order to avoid a time-distortion disaster. Victory Robo's power helped to power up GaoKing in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. 99Machines 99Machine Red Ladder See also: Pyro Rescue 1 Red Ladder (レッドラダー, Reddo Radā): GoRed's giant ladder truck. Equipped with two extending ladders for rescuing people trapped in high places, or for the team to reach emergency situations at great heights. Despite being destroyed in the finale, it reappeared in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai to help out. It forms the Victory Robo's chest and arms. 99Machine Blue Thrower See also: Aqua Rescue 2 Blue Thrower (ブルースローワー, Burū Surōwā): GoBlue's giant chemical fire engine. Forms Victory Walker's cockpit (Victory Robo's waist) and upper legs. 99Machine Green Hover See also: Aero Rescue 3 Green Hover: GoGreen's giant hovercraft. It forms the Victory Robo's head and upper back. It's rotating jet engines give it great maneuverability and VTOL (Vertical Take-Off and Landing) capabilities. It is equipped with water bombs and magnetic hooks. 99Machine Yellow Armor See also: Haz Rescue 4 Yellow Armor (イエローアーマー, Ierō Āmā): GoYellow's giant armored vehicle. It possesses a shovel claw which can be used to move debris and other obstructions. Forms Victory Robo's lower left leg. 99Machine Pink Aider See also: Med Rescue 5 Pink Aider (ピンクエイダー, Pinku Eidā): GoPink's giant ambulance car. Forms Victory Robo's lower right leg. Victory Walker Victory Walker: First Combination of the 3 99 Machines before making the completed Victory Robo. The Blue Thrower forms the Victory Walker's cockpit (the Victory Robo's waist) and upper legs, the Yellow Armor forms the Victory Robo's lower left leg and the Pink Aider forms the Victory Robo's lower right leg. The Victory Walker is equipped with Chemical Extinguishers. Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including Victory Robo which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, Victory Robo fought alongside Goggle Robo and Sun Vulcan Robo to destroy Cleaning Minister Kireizky. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Trivia *The Victory Robo lacks a unified cockpit after combining, leaving each team member in their specific mech's cockpit during use. *Victory Robo was the oldest mecha utilizing a suit in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle; since several new suits of older mecha have been created, going as far back as Flash King in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie. See also Category:Mecha (GoGo-V) Category:Five-Piece Gattai